Siempre
by diansnape-18
Summary: Un amor que no tiene limites, Un amor que perdurara por siempre. PARA EL RETO PRIMUM DEL FORO THE RUINS


Disclaimer, Nada me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.

Viñeta para el reto Primum del foro The Ruins

**SIEMPRE**

La noche estaba calma, y calurosa, tal como un día de verano, la casa se veía vacía, pero ella sabía que él la estaba esperando decidida tomo una pequeña piedrita del jardín y la aventó a una de las ventanas

-Harry, Harry- decía Hermione escondiéndose precariamente entre unos arbustos

-Hermione, ¿eres tú?- pregunto el chico asomándose al jardín, y ahí estaba ella parada frente a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Harry sonrió también al verla, ella no espero y corrió a los brazos del chico para besarlo intensamente

–Ven- le pidió Harry tomándola de la mano entrando a la casa, los Dursley habían salido a cenar y no regresarían hasta tarde, la ocasión perfecta, cada que los tíos de Harry salían Hermione aprovechaba para escabullirse y ver a Harry, llevaban saliendo un año en secreto y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para verse.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de Harry, en la cama había un gran baúl a medio vaciar, evidentemente Harry se estaba preparando y no precisamente para regresar Hogwarts, junto al baúl, una mochila y el profeta extendido en la página número seis donde el obituario en memoria de Dumbledore se podía leer, Harry tomo el diario lo contempló unos momentos para luego guardarlo en su mochila.

-Snape lo mato- le dijo a Hermione, ella solo se acerco y lo abrazo, no fueron necesarias las palabras para demostrarle que estaba con el apoyándolo en todo, Harry se detuvo un instante a aspirar el dulce olor de Hermione, a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de hace un año.

_Flashback _

Agosto había llegado a su final, Dumbledore había llevado a Harry a la madriguera dos noches atrás, pero el chico no se sentía tan bien como antes estando ahí y menos cuando todos le recordaban sin quererlo la muerte de Sirius, era su culpa, si hubiese hecho caso de quedarse en el castillo jamás habrían matado a su padrino pensó el chico, pero no quiso escuchar.

Se había vuelto un chico solitario y taciturno evadiendo las conversaciones de Ron y los intentos de los demás por que se integrara a las actividades diarias.

-Dice la señora Weasley que la cena esta lista- le dijo Hermione distrayéndolo, Harry no le respondió, solo la miro y se volteo para seguir contemplando el cielo

-No estás solo Harry- le dijo ella, ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose fijamente, de repente el pelinegro acorto la distancia que había entre él y Hermione perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y en esa encantadora sonrisa que irradiaba luz y ternura haciéndolo sentir como si su corazón fuese de mantequilla y se derritiera al verla.

Hace tres años que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, y aun no tenía la valentía de decírselo, poco a poco Harry se fue acercando a Hermione, la castaña hizo lo propio acercándose también hasta que sus labios se encontraron fundiéndose en un tímido beso el mundo desapareció para ambos todo el dolor, la ira, la soledad y el coraje había desaparecido ahora solo quedaba una sensación paz, tranquilidad y seguridad, el chico lentamente fue pidiendo permiso para intensificar el beso, Hermione respondió abriendo la boca dejando que las lenguas de ambos se mezclaran dulcemente entregándose a una espiral de emociones incontrolables.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le preguntó el chico rogando por que le dijera que si, Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios asintiendo Harry la abrazo fuertemente

_Flashback _

Desde ese día Hermione se había convertido en algo más que una amiga, era su novia, aquella compañera que estaba a su lado sin importarle el peligro al que se enfrentaran, aquella mujer que lo había apoyado como nadie cuando la muerte de Sirius y la de Dumbledore y que ahora estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por él, al igual que el por ella.

-Quédate conmigo Hermione- le pidió Harry cuando se separo de la castaña

-Siempre- contesto ella sonriendo sin dejar de mirarlo recibiendo de Potter un beso en la frente

En ese instante Harry supo que no había momento más perfecto que ese, era ahora o nunca, en unos días partirían en búsqueda de los horcruxes lo habían planeado para después de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

El chico se sintió nervioso, no sabía cómo hacerlo tomo todo el valor Gryffindor que pudo y metió la mano a su bolsillo derecho, ahí estaba la caja llevaba toda la mañana planeándolo esperando el momento, Hermione lo veía extrañada, no era normal en Harry ese grado de nerviosismo.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto el chico tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras se hincaba frente de la castaña Hermione empalideció el ver el pequeño estuche que Harry había sacado de su pantalón

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- le pregunto Harry abriendo la pequeña cajita para develar un lindo anillo de oro con un diamante corte oval en el, Hermione se quedo sin palabras al verlo llevándose las manos a la boca para no gritar.

-Sí, ¡Sí!- contesto ella entusiasmada rompiendo en llanto, Harry coloco la joya en el dedo de la Gryffindor para después besarla.

Harry se sentía el hombre más afortunado al tenerla a su lado se propuso hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo sin importar que para eso tuviera que terminar con Voldemort entes de que él lo encontrara.

-Tenemos que decirle a Ron- dijo Hermione separándose de Harry rompiendo el beso pero no el abrazo, el asintió, nada le gustaría más que su amigo supiera lo feliz que era y estaba seguro que se pondría feliz por él y por Hermione.

-¡Potter!- se escucho un grito en la sala el cual ocasiono que Hermione y Harry se separaran abruptamente, sus tíos habían regresado bastante temprano, por supuesto Harry olvido que la televisión estaba encendida.

-¡Potter!- grito de nuevo el tío Vernon

-No te vayas- le dijo a Hermione para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

Hermione veía el anillo que brillaba en su dedo anular amaba a Harry con toda el alma y quería estar con el por Siempre.

**FIN **


End file.
